bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion King 3
Lion King 3 is a platform game released for the Sega Mega Drive based, not the Disney film of the same name, but the original film itself, as a follow-up to The Lion King II. It was developed by an unknown company likely connected to Chuanpu & Gamtec and published by X Boy. A second release does not credit X Boy but it is unknown if it was published by another company or by X Boy without their logo. Gameplay In this game, players get the choice of playing as either Simba or Mufasa, although they play identically to one another, through several levels, each with a boss at the end, all while having to contend with various platforming hazards such as floating platforms, swings and all sorts of enemies that obstruct their path. Both lions possess the ability to attack with their claws using the B'' button and can fire a '''special attack, a energy wave that shoots straight forward, with the '''''A button. Extra special attacks can be found throughout every level. Health can be restored in game by picking up hearts and lives can be gained by picking up a 1-up. Atop of this, a life is earnt by picking up 100 Sun Emblems with the counter resetting afterwards. Throughout each level, progress can be saved by leaping at an unlit torch, which will light and act as a Checkpoint. There is no story in-game and the ending screen is simply a shot of the player's lion gazing out across a lake as the word "FIN" appears overhead. Trivia *Strangely enough, Simba's in-game sprite is coloured a pale pink. Atop of this, while his idle graphics are taken from ''The Lion King'', every other sprite seems to be an original. *On the same note, Mufasa' sprite is simply Adult Simba's from the same game. *Even more so then with Mulan, this game takes almost every resource from other games, such as enemies from ''Donkey Kong Country'' and the background on the Stage Screen screen is from the Transylvania stage in ''QuackShot''. *Most bizarrely of all, this game contains many sound samples taken from games like The Lion King and [[Wikipedia: List of Disney's Aladdin video games|Disney's Aladdin]] often distorted immensely and employed in appropriate places. For example, a bug will sound like a monkey and the sound effect played when you pause the game is a portion of Mufasa's sound bite from The Lion King, slowed down incredibly and cut off. It merely says: "Everything the light touches.". Gallery Screenshots The Lion King 3 - Select a character.png|The character selection screen. The Lion King 3 - Continue screen.png|The continue screen. The Lion King 3 - Stage 1 - Savage Mountain.png|The Savage Mountain level. The Lion King 3 - Checkpoint.png| The Lion King 3 - Fight against the bear.png|Simba about to attack the bear. The Lion King 3 - Stage 2 - Training Valley.png|The Training Valley level. The Lion King 3 - Simba gameplay.png|Gameplay of "Simba" in the second level. The Lion King 3 - vs. Grizzly bear.png|The grizzly bear battle. The Lion King 3 - Stage 3 - Underground Wellspring.png|The Underground Wellspring level. The Lion King 3 - Stage 4 - Vestige.png|The Vestige level. The Lion King 3 - In stage 4.png| Release 20140425_214511.jpg|Box Front. 20140425_214616.jpg|Box Back. 20140425_214937.jpg|Box Side. 20140425_214650.jpg|Cartridge Front. 20140425_214710.jpg|Cartridge top. Category:Games Category:Mega Drive/Genesis games Category:Platform games Category:Gamtec Category:X Boy Category:Disney games Category:The Lion King games Category:1997 video games Category:1998 video games